Love is Warm
by Jurassic Lion
Summary: Ayaka is a friend, a soul mate to Takamiya. His protector, he her princess. But she wants more from the meek boy. Love.. *Ayaka x takamiya. Tall girl. Rewrite of Tranquil Warmth.*


Ayaka had sworn to protect Honoka through thick and thin, against all enemies who'd dare come to harm him. She was his knight and he was her princess. Ayaka Kagari would take down any opponent quickly and efficiently with her blazing inferno.

But now the Fire witch couldn't do much watching over Honoka as he was in bed ill her magic flames could not destroy illness like it so easily did her enemies.

...or could she?

The notion entertained her fancy as she continued to watch over Honoka's sleeping form. She raised a hand to his forehead. It was sweaty and very warm.

Fire for a fever wasn't such a good idea.

She shook her head, banishing away her plan to try actually using her flames.

Ayaka recalled that morning having stayed in Honoka's bed much longer than usual. Every morning, Ayaka would get up a bit earlier so she could get out of bed before Takamiya noticed shed slept in it. But this morning she'd been selfish and stayed a few more minutes. She'd gotten a little warm too and removed her pajama top and bottoms while she was against Takamiya. There they laid together, Ayaka wrapping her bare arms around Takamiya's frame, her long legs holding his legs pulling him towards her.

The minutes passed on and after the sun began to peak through the curtains and Takamiya still hadnt stirred Ayaka realized something was off. What she assumed was their shared body warmth must've been his fever.

Komachi and Kasumi had both gone off on a mother-daughter excursion (in which Komachi forcibly dragged her daughter out the door) to Hokkaido. Tanpopo Kuraishi had also left for a "NekoCon 2019". Thus Ayaka and Honoka had the house to themselves. It was up to the tall dark haired girl alone to help Takamiya.

Eventually shes gotten out of bed and made Takamiya breakfast. She took his breakfast upstairs for him to eat and once he groggily stirred awake he had weakly managed to eat half. Ayaka was used to the usual plain nervous but gentle eyed Honoka. Here, now, watching him so weak made Ayaka uneasy.

She liked his normal self. The kind quiet young man who wood carved in his spare time. The one who doted on his baby sister even if she was too close for comfort. The young man who was a friend to all animals and fed the stray cats behind their house every morning. The young man who found Ayaka so beautiful but couldnt quite bring himself to say it.

That kindness, that unique personality, that young man was the man Ayaka loved.

Thankfully the two were both on winter vacation with nothing planned and no Tower Witches in sight. Honoka could spend his time getting extra rest and Ayaka still could diligently observe him. Ayaka swore to it as he was her charge, hers to protect. She owed him her life and then some over that.

But she also loved him. She wanted to protect Honoka Takamiya because... she wanted him. All for herself. It was a bit selfish but Ayaka didnt want to deny her heart. She knew she wanted Takamiya to be hers. She wanted to protect him, care for him, be his knight in blazing inferno because... she wanted to be his.

Her eyes glanced over his body. Ayaka was aware that she was of a good height for a high schooler but Honoka was still much shorter than most. He was curled on his side and sweaty. Ayaka then decided to get him out of his pajamas to remove the sweat off of his body. She easily got them off as he was so short and then he was bare in just his boxers.

Ayaka looked down upon his chest. The curse mark was hidden by the spell. Now all there was to see were his abs. He now had solid abs carved from the physical activity of training alongside Ayaka as well as other misadventures. He wasnt fat when theyd started but he'd been a long ways away from the washboard abs and somewhat broad chest he had now. Ayaka blushed as she traced her long slender fingers across it.

Oh how she wanted him. And they were both down layers of clothes now too. Really, if Takamiya wanted, he could have her - all of her - right here, right now. For a moment Ayaka could feel a swell of embarrassment rise from her chest. Her outward expression didnt change from the cool stare she normally had. But Ayaka inwardly felt the most embarassed shed ever had in her life.

She doted on Takamiya a lot. She took care of him. Perhaps... her reward could be what she wanted from him. Thats how many of these relationships worked. But Ayaka felt like she was being ridiculous now.

"I'm going to bring you water and a towel Takamiya." Ayaka said finally. She left the room and Takamiya didnt say a word as he still slept.

She walked down the hall still without clothes, but wearing her bra and underwear. She was a modest woman but generally could not care less if anyone saw her like this. Rather she didnt care because no way would anyone remember that her favorite lingerie was orange after she smited them with her magic. Also, it felt rather comfortable to be out of her clothes and walking so freely throughout the house without anyone to say otherwise.

Kasumi would definitely throw a fit if she knew Ayaka had taken off her and Takamiya's clothes in his room. She was... an intense, younger sister. Granted Ayaka could somewhat respect that. Ayaka too, loved Kasumi's brother. But at the end of the day Ayaka would let it be known, rain or shine, earthquake, tidal wave, whatever, that Ayaka was Honoka's protector.

At times Ayaka wondered if Kasumi wanted their roles reversed. For Kasumi to be her brother's love interest and Ayaka the sister of Takamiya. Kasumi was a strange one that Ayaka didnt hesitate to put in her place every time they fought. Ayaka held her ground.

Although its not like the thought of being Takamiya's sister didnt cross her mind once.

"Call me 'onee chan'". Ayaka had said to him once. Honoka had looked confused but did so without hesitation.

"O-onee-chan..."

"One more time." she insisted.

"Onee chan!" He said once more.

He said it so much that Ayaka had suddenly fell asleep. Even in her dreams she could hear "onee chan" from his lips. It lulled her and when she woke up Ayaka had never felt more refreshed.

Sister... they did live in the same household now. In ways that meant they were close. But Ayaka seriously thought about it and knew in her heart she wanted more than that.

She grabbed the towels and some water from downstairs. Ayaka also brought medicine for Takamiya to take. While Magic was convenient, medicine of the 21st Century was quite helpful and useful. Ayaka made her way back up the stairs and entered Takamiya's room, now locking the door behind her.

He was still laying there. Takamiya's chest rose up and down as he breathed lightly in his sleep. Ayaka set the things down on a desk as she looked him over. Then she sat next to him and began caressing his black hair.

Whatever their relationship, it wasn't cut and dry nor clearly defined.

Protector. Magic teacher. Classmate. Comrade. Roommate. Even just simply friend couldn't sum up what Ayaka exactly was to Honoka.

Or rather... whatever she was to him, she wanted more than that. To be more than just a friend, a protector, classmate, teacher, acquaintance.

Lover... Girlfriend maybe.

True she was, by most standards, was out of his league. Ayaka wasn't blind to that fact. The notions of others ideal partners didn't sway what Ayaka wanted or who she wanted. To Ayaka, Honoka was... Right.

She wanted to be his girlfriend. For real. Formally. To hold his hands with when they walked together down the street. Spend all her time with. Cook together. Eat together. Even watching dorky romantic comedies together on Valentine's Day.

Granted... they kind of already did most of that already.

He mumbled in his sleep. Ayaka blinked out of her thoughts. She held a glass of water to his lips helping him drink. Honoka weakly thanked her while she reached to wipe stray streaks of liquid off his mouth.

"Thanks Kagari... hey, where are your clothes?" He asked as he began to notice. Ayaka couldnt help but blush.

"It was warm in here. I removed them." She said in her same cool manner.

Takamiya laughed. "That's so like you Kagari."

A thought struck her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Honoka. She held his head gently and was peered over his body. Beautiful clear amber irises darted across his simple features.

Instinctively Ayaka traced his lips with a delicate finger. Honoka blinked noticing even in his daze Ayakas actions. Her lips pursed together as he began to take in her beautiful scent.

"K-Kagari san?"

"Takamiya Kun." Ayaka traced the trail of water down his chin and throat. Her long slender index finger gracing the goosebumps of his chest.

What is she doing? Honoka slowly was coming back to his normal self. His senses of awe and flusterdness returning all the while Ayaka remained where she was.

Granted Ayaka wasn't of much words. She was articulate and could lengthily illustrate her intentions in language. But she was also a woman who got things done as fast as possible. She was like that on missions and in combat. It was why she was probably the most powerful Witch in town.

Ayaka didn't want to beat around the bush. She didnt want to play the long game any longer.

Honoka's fever seemed to rise as suddenly Ayaka straddled him. Both her long fit legs sat around him as Ayaka faced him forward. Both her hands pressed onto his chest as she was looming over him. Her bare skin was against his bare skin and he felt just how soft Ayaka's legs, arms, and stomach really were.

Ayaka's full bosom stood out above Honoka's point of view. Ayakas expression was the same cool stare though in her eyes Honoka saw more. It was a flare like that of Ayakas flames in her amber eyes.

"Do you... Takamiya, what am I to you?"

The question came suddenly. Honoka like usual was quite unprepared of course. He hadn't expected to be pressed with such a question now. Especially in the position they were in. Many questions raced in his mind - number 1 being just why he also didnt have any clothes on too?

Staring into her eyes Honoka knew Ayaka was determined to get her answer. She was that type of strong determined woman. That's what Honoka loved about her. She was his definition of strength. A tall curvy girl who looked like she could be a model who was also the most powerful Fire Witch.

God... he loved her. In that way. Honoka gulped as he took in her angelic scent. His hands were against Ayaka's hips feeling her soft skin.

"You're... Kagari san. My friend. And... My hero."

That caught Ayaka off guard. It made sense, she saved his life over and over again. But to be called that title by the one she held dear so openly made her feel a sense of pride.

But she wanted more.

"And...?"

"And..." Honoka knew she wanted more. A different answer, maybe one he couldn't give.

Looking into her eyes Honoka's thoughts were blank. Only Ayaka Kagari, the beautiful princess of their school, filled his mind. Her shining bright hair, her lovely physique, her eyes, her stare, her walk, her smell, her-

Everything. Honoka truly loved everything about her.

He remembered their kiss. Their first kiss. That came at a time of dire circumstances. But Ayaka had liked it, she'd told him as much. And Honoka... Honoka loved her kiss.

"I... Kagari san, I... You're to me... you're beautiful and wonderful. And... and I want you to be mine. My girlfriend."

Ayaka blinked. She stared long into his eyes. Slowly her weight pressed down on Honoka. Honoka shivered as Ayakas body rested on his. Her bigger body covered up most of his frame and Takamiya could feel all of her weight now. But he also pulled her down by her hips all the while looking her in the eyes.

"Honoka Takamiya. If you think I'm wonderful, then... Let me be yours."

She kissed him.

Honoka felt likely what anyone would have felt in that moment. Shock. Surprise. Amazement. Awe. And most of all serenity.

To say it was but one of the best kisses in all of time might be a stretch but that fit for the kiss Ayaka gave. Truly no kiss in any fairy tale from a true royal princess or any of the greatest kisses in history compared to the genuine magic felt in that moment from Ayaka's lips.

Perhaps that had to due with them being witches. Who could say?

Somehow Honoka got bold. He raised his hands off of her hips and up to hold head and kissed back. It was Ayakas turn to be in wonder as her eyes opened. Honoka was kissing her and it too was beyond what she'd imagined.

His lips were soft, gentle, earnest. She felt all of his inner feelings for her pour out in his kiss.

Ayaka poured out all of her feelings as well. Honoka could feel her now grow even hotter. His body warmed up again but he didn't care. He loved Ayaka kissing him.

The two eventually stopped. Both cheeks aflame as their eyes locked with the others. Really nothing needed to be said. They stayed silent as they lay together as is.

Ayaka kissed Honoka again. Again he returned the favor and again the passion and splendor was felt. Perhaps it was the fact that whatever barrier between them was broken or the heat of youth that seemed to make all time stop. For them it was only Ayaka and Honoka, their hearts connected at last.

I want more. Ayaka thought still. I'm having more than this. And I'm gonna have all of him now!

Ayaka stopped kissing Honoka now. Before he could say anything she began undoing her bra freeing her large breasts. Honoka was silent once more as Ayaka went back down to kiss him.

Now we both don't have tops, she'd wanted to say. But taking him right then and there would suffice.

.

.

.

Ayaka and Honoka lay together. For a change Ayaka wouldn't have to sneak into his bed. Being here wrapped in his arms and he in hers, together in this embrace was enough to flutter her heart.

"Ayaka, you could catch my cold to you know?"

"It's alright. I can handle a little fever."

Honoka chuckled. Ayaka raised a brow at Takamiya.

"What's so funny?"

Honoka blinked and smiled. He pressed his forehead onto Ayaka's. She now became flush.

"Nothing, Just, it's silly for me to worry. The heat never bothered you anyway."

Ayaka blankly stared. Without another warning she pulled Honoka into her and held him close. His face was squished into her bare breasts blocking his vision and impairing his ability to breath.

"Kagari san - I need... air... your chest-"

"Takamiya kun. Air is overrated. And I don't like obvious puns."


End file.
